Pawns Of A Chess Game
by Find Me Something To Do
Summary: Its the fifth quell and there's a special addition to the 'rule' of the Hunger Games. Districts 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 are only sending one tribute this year while Districts 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 are sending their regular two. SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTERS NOW!
1. Ch 1 :: The Beginning

It was only dawn when I woke up to the sound of a scream. It was just my brother with his stupid nightmares. He ran into my father's room in a swift motion, leaving nothing but a trail of dirt coming from his dirty, overused slippers. Today was a special day, to say the least. It was the day of the reaping, the day when two tributes ( one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve through eighteen ) are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games.

My father set out to hunt for the day, we lived in District Twelve, where it was illegal and punishable to death to get caught hunting in the woods surrounding the district. In fact, most of the citizens in the district starved to death, excluding the rich who practically bought every piece of meat or every single berry they could find in the market.

I walked outside, leaving Larisse by himself, knowing that the games this year was going to be special. It was the fifth quarter quell, marking the one hundred twenty fifth Hunger Games and this year, it was _to remind rebels that the capitol will always stay at the top of the country's hierarchy_ and for this year's quell, there were going to be only one tribute from Districts 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 which, in my opinion, was not worth it for the rest of us. I mean, seriously? At least those districts don't have to worry about killing their friend. No matter how much it entertained the capitol, it was certainly not amusing to the rest of us.

I walked around the almost empty district alone, saying hi to the children who played and to the women who were busy doing housework. They knew me since I was the butcher's only daughter and the only female in a family of three. I pause and look back at the previous Games that I had been able to watch as a kid. No victor from District 12 in any one of those. The last winner from this starving district was this boy named Salem who won at the age of 14 in the 86th Hunger Games and now, he was thirty nine years old with handsome features yet a rigid demeanor.

Once I came back home, after an hour of walking pointlessly, I see my father with Larisse, preparing themselves for the reaping. It was always a tradition for us to get all fancy for the reaping, even if it did mean saying goodbye to the tributes that you might have known. My dad nodded towards my room, where he had set one of my mother's old dresses. Now that I was thirteen, I was big enough to fit in her gowns. My mother was a petite woman, which was probably where I got my build and she died when I was six, two moths after Larisse was born.

Her dress was beautiful, it was a pale pink, decorative with swirls and floral patterns that must've been a pain to weave in. It went just above my knees and was fluffed out. I slowly put it on, along with the matching gloves and shoes. Almost as if I was going to a princess party instead of a reaping. Now, all I had to do was fix my hair, which I was used to since I am the only girl in the family. My auburn locks were curled a quarter way towards the bottom, my hair went all the way down towards my waist, knowing that my dad never bothered to cut it.

Once we've arrived, the escort, Arielle Finkler, walks to the stage, dressed in an elegant blue ballroom dress that trailed behind her, almost like a wedding dress. She pulled out a large ruby box, signifying it to be the girls' box. Many gulps could be heard throughout the people. Arielle's hand went inside, shuffling the names around before picking a slip of jewel-encrusted paper out, encasing the full name of a girl between the ages of twelve through eighteen, the same girl who was going to go to the Hunger Games. And that girl was… Me.

Sighs of relief and gasps of disbelief were heard, my dad refused to let go of his baby girl and Larisse was just staring in shock of the sudden news. I walked up slowly, closing my eyes and hoping that this was just a dream. Nothing but some crappy nightmare that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I knew though that it wasn't, that I was going to be fighting for my life, for the entertainment of the capitol. Nothing more than a pawn in a chess game. With President Sun the king.

- **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Alright guys! End of the first chapter for me ;) Hope it's alright since it's yet ANOTHER of the popular submit-your own character thing and the girl from District Twelve is, yes, Rayne Odair. Though there was no dialogue in this chapter, there will be quite a lot throughout this fic. Now, ONTO THE TEMPLATE.**

Name -

Age -

District -

Body Build -

Personality -

Appearance -

Hair Color -

Eye Color -

Hair length -

Token -

Personality - in detail

Family -

History -

Preferred Weapon -

Specialty - choose either speed, physical strength, intelligence, or defense

Weaknesses -

Romance - yes or no

Alliance - yes or no

Reaping Clothes -

Chariot Clothes -

Interview Clothes -


	2. Ch 2 :: Continuation

**Here's the current list, you guys ( see bottom )! For this chapter, I'll be doing Braedin's and Aleck's reapings so be prepared!**

"And now for the guys!" She reached her hand inside the blue, sapphire decorated box and shuffled around, hoping to pull a name that might actually guarantee District 12 a winner for the first time in the past decade and hopefully the odds were in our side for this one time. Arielle held out a golden, shiny piece of paper and held it out for everybody to see.

"And the lucky boy for this year is…. Braedin Mye!" Cheers and snickers were heard everywhere as both me and Braedin walked up to the stage and shook hands, my golden pools staring into emerald ones that are just as deep. A confident smirk stayed on the boy's vivid features but that wasn't enough to cover the fear that flooded his eyes.

The frown that was obviously on my face contrasted that arrogant smirk on his and I couldn't help but glare into his beautiful emerald-tinted eyes. I've seen him around before, always with a small group of friends, blabbering on and on about things I couldn't care less. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know who I am. The girl who's 14th birthday is at the same day as the beginning of the 5th Quell. What a beautiful birthday gift, right?

Once our hands let go of the other's grip, our gazes meet yet again, this time, in a semi-competitive lock. The cough of Arielle Flinker's trying to get the crowd's attention was the key to that lock and we turned back to face the crowd, standing right beside each other and I'm almost sure that sweat is building on my palms.

"Alrighty then~ This is it for this year's reapings! Tributes' families, we're sorry, but we don't allow goodbyes this year on this quell. We apologize for any inconvenience this has caused" She talked calmly into the microphone, turning on her heel and disappearing through the red curtains.

Braedin and I stared at each other one more time before following Arielle, trying to pace with her swift, large strides she calls walking.

_**MEANWHILE, IN DISTRICT ELEVEN**_

Aleck grimaced at his appearance in front of the cracked mirror that laid in his room, barely hanging from a rusty hook. He wore brown pants made from a fabric that felt like rags and lighter-shaded boots that went halfway up his leg. A golden brown tunic on him, which was actually from his dad. One that his father left behind before betraying him and his family.

Oh, how much he loathed his father. For leaving him to take care of his mom. Of Marisol. To do all the work, because of his mother, busy taking care of her own duties in the district as the "Seed Lady", although poor, they made a few coins here and there by selling crops that they raised, left over from what they had to give to the capitol and from what they kept to themselves.

Marisol tried walking around, ending up tripping over the long, yet small pink velvet dress that their mother had sown for them. He remembered his mother telling him about the fourth quarter quell. When President Sun was just Capt. Sun and President Way led the country of Panem. That year, it was _to remind rebels that the capitol overpowers all in the country of Panem. _And that year, it was an average twenty four tributes from the twelve districts… Added another twenty four from the Capitol who came into the arena with shields and weapons already in arm, while the tributes from the Districts had to fight to death in the Cornucopia. It was a horrible sight, explained his mother, but a woman from District 11 had managed to win, she was eighteen at the time and she outsmarted the last few Capitol children by managing to lure them into the territory of wild Tracker Jackers who poisoned the Capitols to death, marking her victory.

Aleck always loved that story, knowing that even in the toughest of situations, when the ratios are unmistakably not on your side, there's still a chance that you need to hold onto. They arrived and the escort, Stride Alcala walked in, holding a large tube with black and white pieces of paper inside. Black meaning boy, white meaning girl.

"Ladies and Gents! Please, calm down so we can get into the reaping! For gosh sakes!" He announced, letting out a light chuckle to lighten the mood. After the national anthem of Panem, Stride silently walked back to the microphone and clapped twice, listening as the whole district returned the two claps.

"Awesome job! Now, to determine the name of our one tribute for the year!" Aleck glared at the stage as Stride pulled a random black name out from the tube. Everyone paused, scared, before cheering as the name was yelled out… And all Aleck could do was stare at Stride like he just said that he was the one up for the Hunger Games. Truth is… He was.

**WE STILL NEED ONE TRIBUTE FOR DISTRICTS 1, 3, 4, and 8 AND TWO BOTH TRIBUTES FOR DISTRICTS 2 and 6**

**DISTRICT 1 ( Capitol goods )**

Male -

**DISTRICT 2 ( medicine )**

Male -

Female -

**DISTRICT 3 ( machinery )**

Male -

**DISTRICT 4 ( fishing )**

Male -

Female - Lake Campana - 18

**DISTRICT 5 ( breeding/ genetic engineering )**

Male - Darius Limarion - 18

**DISTRICT 6 ( scientific research ) **

Male -

Female -

**DISTRICT 7 ( lumber ) **

Female - Laurel March - 17

**DISTRICT 8 ( weaving/clothes-making )**

Male -

Female - Merri Linderstock - 17

**DISTRICT 9 ( hunters )**

Female - Saefire Ever near - 15

**DISTRICT 10 ( mathematics ) **

Male - Roran ( no last name ) - 17

Female - Opal Finn - 16

**DISTRICT 11 ( agriculture ) **

Male - Aleck Faius - 17

**DISTRICT 12 ( coal )**

Male - Braedin Mye - 16

Female - Rayne Lacroix - 13


	3. Ch 3 :: A Surprise

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE. THE REAPINGS OF RORAN and OPAL ALSO, WHENEVER IT SAYS ME OR I, IT'LL ALWAYS BE IN RAYNE'S POV AND THEREFORE, IT SHALL BE 3rd**** PERSON POV IN OTHER DISTRICTS. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. ALSO, FOR THE CHARACTERS THAT WANTED A CERTAIN DISTRICT BUT HAD FELLOW COMPETITION, I JUST PLACED WHOEVER'S HISTORY HAD MORE TO DO WITH THE DISTRICT, RATHER THAN JUST BY PICKING. **

**DISTRICT TEN**

Opal slowly and carefully walked inside the community house, looking around cautiously as she nibbled on a small piece of bread. She was given a half loaf of bread with Riley and Denim, twins, from the local baker. The two boys meant the world to her and if one of them was picked for the reapings, she'd go crazy mad… In her own shy little way.

Swallowing what's left of the bread, Opal quickly made her way into her quarters, which she shared with ten other kids. Luckily, the leaders had not noticed her sudden appearance in the house and she hurriedly took out her reaping clothes. Sitting on an old, creaky chair she stared at herself in a foggy, rusted steel wall that basically acted as a mirror for her.

The girl combed her auburn curls quietly before tying it into a bun, letting what's left to fall down perfectly right below her elbows. Next was make up, which the leaders had left in the quarters for the children to get pretty for the reaping. Skipping the make up, things that she never particularly was fond for, Opal fixed on a green sundress, stopping right above her knees. It was patched up here and there but mostly in the back, where her hair covered it.

She looked back into the steel 'mirror' and sighed as she and her roommates were called into the main living room.

Roran frowned at the merchants who ate way more than what he usually does. He turned around and saw an image of that girl. Skipping across the streets merrily, with that shining look on her eyes. Her crimson hair trailing behind her as she made her way through. He opened his mouth to say a thing, to call out her name, but nothing came out.

Just silence.

Nothing. He took a step to go after her but she disappeared, his tears flooding his eyesight. Roran knew that she wasn't going to come back. That the time spent with her was over. Done. Good as gone… Dead. Just some figment of his crazy imagination that wished she stayed with him. So he can hold on to her. Never ever let go. He loved her. She said goodbye. No happy endings there.

He ran inside his small house and onto the small mat that had his name etched onto it. Crying. Sobbing. His mother just stood there, watching her son cry. It took a while for him to get into his reaping clothes. A tattered black and blue shirt, covered by a ripped apart black jacket. Dark and dirty black pants, made from a rugged fabric covered his legs, along with his black and red worn out shoes. Whose soles were already scratched off from miles and miles of work.

He looked stunning.

That came from his mother, who got his other siblings prepared for the reaping but it didn't take long for them to walk into the district square.

The community house members and the Davetti family arrived at the same time. Roran's two younger siblings giggled with some of the community housers while Opal quietly walked towards the front of the stage in order to get a clear view of Gonzalo Ricky the escort of the year. Known for her sudden mood swings.

Gonzalo didn't say a word, just pulled out a name from both baskets before exploding in a happy tone.

"IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THIS YEAR'S TRIBUTES?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone cringe at the sudden change of atmosphere. Gonzalo waved around two different slips. One gold, the other silver. Male and Female.

"THIS YEAR IT'S…." Roran and Opal silently stared at Gonzalo and shuddered at the two names that were spoken. It was a horrifying surprise. It was unbelievable. It was them..

**WE STILL NEED ONE TRIBUTE FOR DISTRICTS 2, 3 and 6**

**DISTRICT 1 ( Capitol goods )**

Male - Daniel Lawson - 15

**DISTRICT 2 ( medicine )**

Male - Shenan Escapay - 14

Female -

**DISTRICT 3 ( machinery )**

Male -

**DISTRICT 4 ( fishing )**

Male - Hadrian Helm - 16

Female - Lake Campana - 18

**DISTRICT 5 ( breeding/ genetic engineering )**

Male - Darius Limarion - 18

**DISTRICT 6 ( scientific research ) **

Male - Cloud Rivera - 17

Female - BLOODBATH CHARACTER - Luther Sarsi

**DISTRICT 7 ( lumber ) **

Female - Laurel March - 17

**DISTRICT 8 ( weaving/clothes-making )**

Male - BLOODBATH CHARACTER - Mariah Sinclair

Female - Merri Linderstock - 17

**DISTRICT 9 ( hunters )**

Female - Saefire Ever near - 15

**DISTRICT 10 ( mathematics ) - reapings done**

Male - Roran Davetti - 17

Female - Opal Finn - 16

**DISTRICT 11 ( agriculture ) **

Male - Aleck Faius - 17

**DISTRICT 12 ( coal ) - reapings done**

Male - Braedin Mye - 16

Female - Rayne Lacroix - 13


	4. Ch 4 :: District 4

**ALRIGHT, NOW TIME FOR THE DISTRICT 4 REAPINGS! HOPEFULLY ALL OF YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE HADRIAN AND LAKE BY THE WAY, AWESOME CHARACTERS. I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT NOW BUT THEY'LL GET LONGER AS TIME PASSES. I PROMISE. HAHA TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY ^w^**

**I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES IN ANY WAY**

**CHARACTERS IN THIS FICTION BELONG TO CREATORS**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE I HAVE CAUSED ****J**

**~!**

**DISTRICT 4**

Hadrian smiled lightly at himself on the polished mirror which stretched all the way across the wall. It was a gift that his father had received from one of the fellow fishermen who didn't find a use for it. His dark, sapphire-tinted eyes fogged up with excitement for the coming reapings. The artificial teeth was made to look like regular ones which was surprising to say the least and if anyone were to kiss him, he was sure that those artificial teeth will bump onto their lips.

Yeah, as if anyone will kiss him.

He frowned and turned around, jogging over towards his brothers who were getting dressed up. Hadrian glanced over at the clothes his parents had prepared for him. It was like his Christmas get up.. Plain. Boring. It was so not his style.

Hadrian groaned and picked the clothes up, running into his room and slamming the old, cracked door shut… Which eventually made the door itself fall to the ground but he was done by the time it fell, giving him a few minutes to fix the door once more. He went back into the main room, where the giant mirror stood and inspected himself more carefully.

Perfect.

The boy wore a dark undershirt, which clung to him as if it was vacuum packed and a white sweatshirt over it. His jeans were dark and rather tattered in places which came matched with worn out leather-made shoes.

Beautiful.

"Ei! Hadrian! Get the heck over here!"

~!~!~!~!~

Lake stood still as she carefully braided her hair, in order to make it look nice instead of the regular, down style that she had often pulled off. She wanted to try something different for this year's reapings.

She was sure that she was beautiful. And nobody was going to change her opinion.

Lake silently placed her ripped and cramped leggings on before following with the short, yet beautiful dress that her mother had bought from the spare money that they had owned. It was a beautiful cobalt-navy blue color and it had no sleeves. Just a vivid colored dress that ended up stopping an inch right above her knees. Her mom zipped it up for her as Lake put on her black leather boots, stopping halfway above her calf. She looked marvelous, according to her mom. But she thought everything was marvelous.

Even if it wasn't.

Lake followed her mother into the reaping area, where her sister had wheeled in just a few minutes ago. Her father was busy fishing, knowing that he was too old to be part of the games anyway and that his family never signed up for the tesserae so the odds were in his favor.

No. They weren't.

Hadrian was with his friends in a circle, his youngest brother clinging onto his sweatshirt, worried. Kayla Valenzuela walked into the small podium and giggled childishly, despite her old features.

"Sorry folks! But we did all the exciting parts for you and we've drawn the two tributes already! It's Odern He-"

"WAIT!" Hadrian called out, causing all eyes to turn to him. "I'll take Odern's place.." No hesitation was found inside his voice. Not even a single hint of fear. Odern clung onto Hadrian, already crying as the boy did not want his older brother to be killed in the ruthless Games.

"Very well! It shall be you, Hadrian Helm, to take your brother's place then! Along with Lake Campana!"

Lake sighed and walked up to the podium with Hadrian, not bothering to take a last look back.

Knowing that there was going to be no goodbyes.

**WE STILL NEED ONE TRIBUTE FOR DISTRICT 2 **

**DISTRICT 1 ( Capitol goods )**

Male - Daniel Lawson - 15

**DISTRICT 2 ( medicine )**

Male - Shenan Escapay - 14

Female -

**DISTRICT 3 ( machinery )**

Female - Monk Splice

**DISTRICT 4 ( fishing ) - reapings done**

Male - Hadrian Helm - 16

Female - Lake Campana - 18

**DISTRICT 5 ( breeding/ genetic engineering )**

Male - Darius Limarion - 18

**DISTRICT 6 ( scientific research ) **

Male - Cloud Rivera - 17

Female - BLOODBATH CHARACTER - Luther Sarsi

**DISTRICT 7 ( lumber ) **

Female - Laurel March - 17

**DISTRICT 8 ( weaving/clothes-making )**

Male - BLOODBATH CHARACTER - Mariah Sinclair

Female - Merri Linderstock - 17

**DISTRICT 9 ( hunters )**

Female - Saefire Ever near - 15

**DISTRICT 10 ( mathematics ) - reapings done**

Male - Roran Davetti - 17

Female - Opal Finn - 16

**DISTRICT 11 ( agriculture ) - **

Male - Aleck Faius - 17

**DISTRICT 12 ( coal ) - reapings done - mentor: Salem Patrick**

Male - Braedin Mye - 16

Female - Rayne Lacroix - 13 J


End file.
